


But You're A Prince...!

by Birdfluff



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing and Singing, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: Noctis whines in embarrassment to Prompto about the upcoming ball. So, Prompto takes it upon himself to be his "knight in shining armor" in his time of need.





	But You're A Prince...!

“Aren’t you supposed to know all that stuff?” Prompto forgot about the ramen he was eating and looked on in surprise.

Noctis subconsciously combed at his hair from embarrassment. He sighed, “Yea well, I _did_ have… classes about that but...”

“That was years ago?”

“Yup… Specs is going to be on my ass about this.”

Prompto had only just heard about the whole ball waltz at this moment. The meaning behind it was still unclear to him, but he put all that aside for now.

He got up from his seat and stepped over to the prince, hands behind his back, “Lucky for you, I happen to be an upstanding dancer.”

Noctis eyed him up, “You… know how to waltz?”

He scoffed, “You’re practically asking me to be your knight in shining armor and I will concede. It’s not that hard if I know how to do it. C’mon, come ooon.”

“... If it gets Ignis off me… Fine.” He reluctantly stood up.

“Good! Now, the first step--”

“--Is music?”

“... Well spotted, my dear Noctis. Yeah let me just… uhhh,” Prompto pulled out his phone.

“Where did you even learn how to waltz?”

“I believe the question you should be asking is, what can I not do?”

A smirk tugged at his lips. He rolled his eyes, “Alright, what can’t you do?”

“Juggle. I nearly took out one of my toes.”

“Is that why I heard gunfire a week ago?”

“I absolutely was not never in my life ever tried to uh-- no where is it…? Here we go!” He turned up the volume to maximum and tossed it onto the sofa which casually bounced off and hit the carpet. “Oh. whatever. Stand by me, Noct.”

“I’m standing.”

Prompto made him put his left hand on his waist and the other in his left. “You gotta do it like this-- and be closer. Don’t tell me you’re shy?”

Noctis snorted, “I’m never shy.”

“Uh-huh… Our feet need to be close to touching and you are not-- There you gooo!” He concluded in a singsong tone. “Now we count in threes and you follow my lead~ Aaaand one two th-- Ow!”

Noctis removed himself from his foot. “Sorry!”

“Did you not hear me say follow MY lead?”

“The way you were moving didn’t make that clear...”

Prompto had to swallow hard to make him not start laughing. His cheeks were red and Noctis could not meet his gaze. “Aww-hah, y-you are shy! But that’s a good shade on ya, Noct.”

His head jerked up. “Oh you shut up. Just start leading.”

“Nuh-uh, you’re too tense. I can’t dance with a board!”

Slouching slightly, Noctis lazily adjusted the position of his hands, “There, better?”

“No, now you’re being difficult.” Prompto pulled him closer, maybe a bit too close. It felt like they were breathing each other’s air. He swallowed again and coughed over his shoulder, “Like this, you know?”

“We doing a tango now?”

“I mean, we can, if you want me to teach you that.”

“Just teach, Prompto...” Noctis was trying real hard to avoid making eye contact… or maybe that was Prompto. He couldn’t tell. He could barely hear the music over his own heartbeat in his ears.

Throughout the count, he led the prince around the den in squares that he seemed to understand fairly well. Noctis staring very hard at Prompto’s shoes couldn’t go unnoticed. It gave him a cheeky idea. Prompto took another step and then a stride, dipping the prince. That astonished him enough that Prompto lost his grip at his sudden body jerk.

Noctis whined from the floor, rubbing his head. 

“Sorry…! I’m so sorry!” He squeaked and seated himself beside him. “I didn’t think you’d freak out like that. I-I was trying to be funny... You were pretty tense.”

He let out a breathless chuckle, “Don’t be sorry. Just… It’s my fault that...”

Prompto gazed at him curiously when he remained silent. “You wanna keep going with that or…?”

“N-no no, let’s keep going. I’ll focus this time.”

He offered him an anxious yet sympathetic smile. The two got back onto their feet and instantly resumed back into the form, with Prompto counting under his breath. He will honestly admit; he was surprised he was able to compose himself about Noctis’... close...ness… In fact, he did have a nice aesthetically pleasing face. His hair fell just right so that his eyes could easily cut through and catch the sun’s rays-- Crap, did he lose count?  
That’s when he noticed that Noctis was leading him around.

“It kind of feels like I’m dancing with a plank of wood right now.” Noctis jested, briefly his eyes flicked up to meet his gaze before returning to the floor.

“S-sorry, I lost track of uhh--” He physically shook himself. “But hey! You’re leading me! That’s good.”

“I guess it’s coming back to me.”

“See? I told you you were crying out for someone like me to save you, you just didn’t know it.”

“Yeah, thanks, Prom.” He smiled at him so genuinely that the world vanished around them. 

He was praying that Noctis couldn’t feel his heart pounding at his ribcage. “N-no problem, buddy.”

Noctis had regained his cool at this point. The waltz felt more natural that he decided to give it his own flair. He barely had time to react to the prince’s movement. He spun him around twice, then pulled back into Noctis’ chest to be the one being dipped.

With Prompto beaming at him and his eyes full of dazed amazement, Noctis impulsively leaned down and met his lips. Although brief, Prompto looked on slack jawed and blinked.

“Did… that just happen--?” He roughly broke his sentence after a voice crack with a cough.

“No idea what you mean.” His cool demeanor sounded sheepish.

Prompto would have taken a jab at him, but he decided on something else. Will he regret it? Most likely. “... You gonna undip me then, big guy?”

“Oh-- sorry.” As he brought Prompto back up onto his feet, Prompto delivered a swift kiss that totally missed his mark and landed on his cheek. 

He nervously smiled through it and tried to go on as if nothing happened, even though his uneven voice gave him away, “Ok, so I think you’re pretty good with the waltzing. Man, I’d love to take pictures of that, you know? You got your own style going for you and with the right lighting I thin--”

“Prom.”

He was talking faster now, “It’ll be like really stunning with the right lighting. I should really go and scope out the dance hall and figure out some good spots. You’ll probably be dancing in the middle because, you know, you’re Mr. Prince, always at the center of attention but aesthetically speaking I think that’ll work for--”

Noctis laughed, “Prom! You’re going to run out of gas if you keep talking like that.”

“Wha-huh-what? Are you laughing at me...?”

“No-- Just, chill, okay?”

“Chill? I’m chill. I’m-I’m-I’m chill like uh uhhhh an ice cube, I guess…? Don’t you worry I’ll be on the sidelines, no attention on me and taking pictures, you know, the us--” On high alert, Prompto was aware of how soft and chapped Noctis’ lips were, not to mention _warm_. How he desired to forever wrap himself in Noctis’ embrace. He wasn’t sure how lip touching made him feel so safe and secure and he could not complain of how long the kiss lasted this time.

Noctis shook him a little by his shoulder, getting him to open his eyes. There was that genuine smile again that sucked him in. “Chill.”

“Chilling.” Prompto returned in a small voice.

The way that the light shone on the array of colorful dresses put Prompto in an ecstatic mood that he forgot about his anxieties. He circled round the perimeter of the room a few times, pausing every so often to snap a few shots. His eyes flicked over to the man in the center: Noctis waltzing with a pretty lady in green.  
No, I’m not craving to be in her shoes, his mind suddenly thought as he took a picture of them. It was a weird thought to wake him from his euphoric state. All at once fear rushed into him as he looked around. For sure, he was the odd man out in this situation. His suit didn’t even look as nice as Noctis’. He quickly looked through his photos and decided that was enough for now. Unfortunately, the door was on the other side so Prompto, as casually as possible, made his way around again. It was then the music changed and he saw partners switching. He nearly ran over a beautiful girl in blue and he apologized profusely. She seemed to be polite about it, but his anxiety told him otherwise.

Then his eyes landed at the prince himself. Noctis was looking directly at him. He motioned with his hand to come over. Prompto gazed over his shoulder. There was no one behind him. He looked back and pointed at himself. Noctis’ exaggerated expression and eye roll told him yes. Carefully moving around the other dancers, he stiffly made his way over to the middle of the room. A playful smile had formed on Noctis’ lips. It enticed him to plant a kiss on them. With his scattered thoughts, he almost didn’t noticed his hand extending toward him in offer of a dance.

He stepped back. “D-dude, I’m not a pretty lady. Don’t your feet hurt?”

“Are you really going to turn down a prince’s offer?” He teased then he added in a low soldem tone, “No one is going to care. Don’t worry.”

Prompto clumsily placed his camera and strap in a way so that it wouldn’t bump against Noctis while they danced. Gulping hard, he took a few deep breaths before taking his hand. Don’t be a board, don’t be a board, don’t be a boa--

“You’re anxious, aren’t you?”

“Mmmaybe a little.” He replied softly. Although, moving with him gave him some sense of security but he couldn’t help glancing around the room to see if anyone was staring. “I’m just a nobody, after all.”

“Well, you aren’t to me.” He released his hand from him and gently guided his face back to him. “Keep your eyes here.”

His mouth twitched. “So I can suffer more?”

Noctis repressed a laugh through a smile, his teeth temporarily making an appearance. “You want to suffer from anxiety or the urge to make out with me?”

“Don’t say that so loud...! And… shhhut up.”

“I’m serious though, Prom. Keep your focus on me.”

He shook his head modestly, “Look at you, I feel like we traded places.”

“Yeah, well, I’m more comfortable around you.”

“... Really?”

“Yea. You’re great, Prompto.”

When he smiled, his lips quivered as did his voice, “Thanks… You’re pretty great too, Noct.”

“Unless you want to make a scene, I wouldn’t start crying.”

“I’m blinking them back...!”

Noctis gave him a smile of amusement and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Thoughtlessly, the fully focused Prompto followed his prince throughout the circle. The world was nothing but a blur, a song was in his heart, and Noctis was his universe. His breathing hitched. Maybe, that was a bit too much and too weirdly poetic, but at the moment he didn’t care. It was so calming to be moving around like this and be free from his own mind. So comfortable that he was quietly singing along with the accompanying song he could only feel in his soul.

 _And now you're beside me_  
And look how far we've come  
So far we are, so close

Noctis looked on, his smile turned into one full of admiration. Prompto’s eyes were closed, simply expecting the prince to lead him in the right direction. To him, his singing always made him stop what he was doing just to be captivated by it. That was from loving appreciation with a mix of envy, since Noctis was known to sound like a tone deaf Arachne whenever he tries to sing. He focused on the loving part more than the latter. He gently moved his head so their foreheads touched ever so slightly to hear him better.

That finally made him the corner of his lips turn up. His trembling tone grew stronger with confidence that Noctis’ was indeed listening. His voice didn’t raise as high as he’d like, since they were not alone but he continued on to pretending that they had the room to themselves.

It was soft, nearly inaudible over his own voice, but Prompto knew he could hear Noctis humming along with him. Oh, now it was just harder for him not to steal a kiss but he kept his eyes firmly shut. The dance ended as Prompto was still hooked in his own trance. Noctis tugged on his arm and that sent Prompto into a momentary lapse of fear. His eyes began darting around. Much to his anxiety’s dismay, no one was looking at them. People were nonchalantly evaluating the floor like everything was normal. Prompto didn’t feel normal, his heart was set on an never ending race track and his thought rushed by on hyperdrive. Surely, they were all pretending-- He caught the prince’s gaze.

“See? What did I tell you?”

He took another breath, “Y-you’re right. You’re right. I guess I’m just surprised.”

Noctis patted him on the shoulder. “You stay here, okay? I need to do, you know, my thing, but I’ll be right back.”

Prompto rapidly nodded. However, he found himself checking everyone’s faces and explicitly ignoring the gazes Ignis and Gladio were giving him. Not one person paid him any mind and yet relief did not cross his way. Did he want someone to come up and invade his privacy?

Suddenly, he received a rough pat on the back and stumbled from the force. He gave the obvious candidate. Gladio pulled him by his side, “You two seemed preeeetty happy there.”

Prompto crossed his arms with an equally cross expression. “So?”

“Soo, when are the wedding bells?”

Slowly, Prompto hid his face that was quickly glowing bright red. Marriage? Marrying?? _Noctis?????_ He felt dizzy.

Ignis butted in, “Oh, come now--”

“What? Just curious.”

“You know what you’re doing. Let him have some peace.”

“I’m only playing with him--”

“And it’s gone a bit far. You see how seriously he took it? Apologize and walk away.”

“... Yeah. ”Gladio shook him slightly, “Hey, I’m was just joking, ok? I’m sorry… You’re not going to forgive me, are you?”

He gave him a muffled reply, “... I’ll let you know later.”

“Alright.” He gave him one last clap that was gentle this time and Prompto heard his footsteps waning away.

Ignis leaned over. “Don’t you fret so much. Are you breathing?”

Prompto hurriedly removed his hands and inhaled until his chest was puffed out like a frog.

“Not like that.”

“I know what you mean, give me a sec…!”

It helped that Ignis was guiding him to regulate his breathing. Even though, his own mind was biting at him, he at least felt calmer by the end.

Ignis offered a caring smile that Prompto returned and responded, “Thanks, Iggy.”

“Of course.” Casually, he glanced over to the door where most of the crowd remain. One could barely get a view of the prince standing at the door frame. “I presume you’ll be standing here for a while.”

He shrugged, “Eh, I’m fine with that.”

“You looked comfortable, dancing with him.”

“Yeah...” He could already tell what Ignis was doing. Giving him positive thoughts to look back on when thinking of this night. He didn’t fight it. “It was fun.”

“Noct has always been an avid dancer, whether he wants to show it or not. Tonight he held himself back and when he was with you, I could see him fighting with himself to keep his composure.”

“Heheh, he… he did say he was comfortable around me.” Prompto swayed at the thought.

“I’m sure that’s what he wants to do, while you’re alone.”

“Without musicians?”

“I’m sure he’ll improvise.”

He nodded, mostly to himself. He didn’t noticed Ignis looking over him.

“That suit is a bit big on you.”

“I-I know… I kind of realized that too late.”

“You picked it out without having it hemmed?”

“I’m not like you! I don’t exactly think through things...”

“Do take me with you next time.”

“That’s a promise.”

“Splendid.”

They were starting to see Noctis now that the crowd has thinned. He couldn’t read his lips but the way he awkwardly stood there was clear that he was at the end of his rope. Ignis huffed goodnaturedly and adjusted his glasses, “I suppose I’ll help his highness through. Excuse me.”

Always so polite and, well, he admitted that Ignis was the parent of the four. A really good motherly friend, not that Prompto had anyone to compare him to. He exhaled, fighting with himself to keep from suddenly running off. He gripped his camera and serveyed the room as he wandered around. Gaping windows unveiled the painted night sky and the reflected light of the moon. It was as he found a good juxtapose potion of the window and the seating and taking shots that Noctis approached him.

“Hey, you busy?”

Trying not to look too flustered, he took one last snap and moved strap so that the camera faced behind him, “N-no, no. Not busy.”

His hand extended towards him. “Want to dance again?”

“Yes,” he replied quickly then caught himself, “but we don’t have any uh, music?”

“Well...” That awkward nature returned as he scratched the back of his neck, “Do you want to? Sing, I mean?”

“Wwwhat, like before? I-I-I mean I can, but--” Noctis didn’t speak but Prompto stopped himself when he saw his eyes. He breathed, “I can do it.”

“I know you can.” He moved his hand to draw his attention and Prompto accepted it immediately.

Once more out of habit, his eyes looked around them as Noctis led him to the center. Empty. So empty that the sound of their feet could be heard from the hall if the door wasn’t closed. Upon relief, Prompto let himself go, his voice carrying and bouncing off the walls. 

_If universe is you and I,  
Then I know everything's gonna be alright._

Noctis held him much closer than before as he led him through the entire room. The waltz was in his style, of course, that Prompto followed without a pause in his singing. Through the spinning and pulling, through whatever distraction Noctis could pull, it didn’t faze Prompto. He did know one trick, but he was saving that until the end.

Through the next song, Prompto pulled his own moves on him when he took the lead. Any gap between them vanished as the waltz turned into Prompto’s version of a salsa with the amount of spinning he was making Noctis do. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to be sexy with how he moved his head and hips, but Noctis couldn’t hold back his giggling.

“Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing,” He gave his nose a swift kiss, “You’re just my type~”

The song wasn’t helping either. The entirety of the situation left him breathless from the fast movement and just laughing so much his chest ached, which only made Prompto sing louder and give him exaggerated face touches. By the end, Prompto hugged him as he caught his breath.

“I have never been serenaded like THAT before.” Noctis heaved through his gasping.

“And now you have…! Do I feel special.”

“... One more?”

“Something slower?” He pulled away to better adjust his hands.

For a moment, he gave himself up to gravity when Noctis kissed his mouth. “Definitely. Do that song before.”

“I-I can do that, yeah. You-you ready?”

“Mmhm.”

Another breath. He closed his eyes and… There was that feeling again, boring into Noctis’ heart. He forced himself to dance to his voice. It was more genuine than the previous songs, like Prompto put his entire being and soul in it. He had to close his eyes to sing it, for he was pouring himself onto the prince. All his doubts, admirations, fears, and love shone through his tone. Then conviction smashed through and gave strength in his voice that it rose higher and the power behind it through the bridge and the beginning last chorus. It left Noctis so stupefied that he forgot to breathe.

When Prompto neared the end of the song, Noctis finished up the dance by dipping him. Their noses were brushing against another.

“So close, so--” Prompto started to open his eyes which grew wide in shock. His chest rose and fell fitfully. “--vvvery, very close… Hi.”

“Hey.” 

Prompto became extremely aware at how Noctis tenderly grazed his mouth. It sent chills up his spine. Out of nervousness, Prompto wetted his own lips, and he was very certain that he might have inadvertently licked Noctis’ lips as well. If he had, Noctis didn’t show any sign of it. His body shook from the intimacy. His eyes flicked up and down from his gaze to his mouth.

There was another small push and Prompto immediately took it as his cue to go for it. Noctis retaliated passionately, grabbing at his coat.

At some point, neither of them were sure how long they’ve been kissing, the door to the ballroom opened and Ignis stood there… and somehow they ended up on the floor. Noctis on top of Prompto, straddling him and holding both of his hands.

Ignis loudly cleared his throat. Reacting fast, the prince hauled Prompto back onto his feet and they faced the door with erected backs. Their clothes were just as ruffled as their hair. Ignis shook his head, “Making out on a dirty floor, are we?”

“Noct pushed me down.” He pointed.

“I did not--ok, maybe, I did.”

“Well, it’s one in the morning. You two are very behind schedule.”

“And you?” Noctis poked. Prompto joined in by putting his hands to his hips and a drawn out ‘yeah’.

“My make out partner happens to be paperwork at the moment then I realized that I haven’t heard or seen either of you for quite a while.”

“... Oh.”

Ignis pushed the door farther before heading off, “No more dilly dallying, yes?”

“Yea, mom.”

“Then I won’t ground you this time.” Ignis called back from the hallway.

Prompto began making his way to the door when his body stiffened at feeling Noctis’ nose on his cheek. He squealed, “Noct! You heard him, right?”

“I did.”

He squeaked at each kiss on his neck. He proceeded to melt at meeting his lips once again. “H-hey...!” He pushed him away, “as much as I’d… really really REALLY really want to do that again… Why don’t we just-- do it in one of our rooms?”

“Prom, that’s a damn good idea.”


End file.
